Les Yeux du Juste
by EvMord-Sith
Summary: Le SAS est sur une nouvelle enquête...


Les Yeux du Juste :

Anne arriva au SAS, en retard ! Son maudit cadran avait encore fait défaut ! Rolande lui lança un regard plein de reproches. Johnson était dans son bureau en compagnie d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

A : - Et les gars, c'est qui, qui est avec Johnson ?

D : - Ca ma pitoune, c'est sa nouvelle blonde ! En fait c'est une de ses anciennes stagiaires. Moi, j'ai toujours pensé que Gabriel avait un kick pour elle. En tout cas ils ont l'air d'avoir du fun !

Anne suivit le regard de Jean-Marie. Johnson et la femme inconnue étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et ils riaient. Cela irrita Anne.

M : - C'est vrai qu'elle est cute !

Anne l'observa d'un œil critique. Elles devaient avoir le même âge. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules. La peau halée. Elle était de la même taille que Johnson. Habillée avec élégance, Anne devait bien admettre que c'était une très belle femme.

A : - Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle est ici ?

P : - Je pense que Johnson va nous le dire, si c'est professionnel, bien sûr !

A ce moment, Johnson ouvrit la porte de son bureau et la belle inconnue sur les talons, il se dirigea vers son équipe.

J : - Briefing !

Je vous présente le Lieutenant Sixtine Lambert de Toronto, section Homicides. Tu connais déjà Jean-Marie, voilà les sergents Mayrand et Parent et notre psychologue le Dr Anne Fortier.

Sixtine, veux-tu bien leur expliquer la raison de ta présence ?

S : - Bien sûr, Gabriel. Voilà, il y a un mois un professeur de philosophie de l'université française de Toronto est mort dans des circonstances étranges et non résolues.

D : - C'est quoi le rapport avec nous ?

S : - J'y arrive Jean-Marie. Il y a deux jours un boulanger a été tué dans des circonstances similaires ici à Montréal.

A : - Et pourquoi on n'a pas été prévenu avant ?

J : - Les CCP viennent juste de me donner le dossier.

P : - C'est quoi comme crimes ?

S : - On a retrouvé le Professeur Moore dans son bureau. Il a été étranglé avec un chapelet, retrouvé sur lui. Il était nu, les bras en croix. Tous les orifices de son visage ont été cousu Et sur le mur, on a retrouvé une inscription : « le Juste sait qui tu es, le « es » a été barré, était. Plus que 9 ». Le chiffre 9 était entouré. C'est certain que ce crime est en rapport avec la religion.

A : - Il faut se méfier des évidences ! Et pour le boulanger ?

Anne s'adressa à Johnson. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'aimait pas cette Sixtine !

J : - Christine a tiré les mêmes conclusions sur les causes du décès. La position du corps et le reste sont similaires. Seule différence sur l'inscription : Plus que 8.

A : - Je vais à la morgue. Je veux voir le corps.

J : - Sixtine et moi t'accompagnons.

A : - C'est vous le patron !

Johnson s'approcha d'Anne pendant que les autres émettaient des théories.

J : - Anne, ça va ? Tu as l'air fâchée ?

A : - Non, non c'est juste que j'aurais aimé pouvoir voir la scène de crime. Et puis une police des homicides, ça ne comprend pas vraiment notre mandat ! Est-ce qu'elle va nous suivre partout ?

J : - Sixtine est un très bon flic. De plus, elle n'a pas l'esprit obtus !

A : - C'est sûr, c'est vous qui lui avez tout appris !

J : - Laisses-y une chance ! Tu pourrais pour commencer être fine avec elle.

A : - Moi les relations sociales, ça m'intéresse pas puis j'aime pas ça !

J : - Bon, bon, t'aimes pas !

J : - Alors Christine, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

C : - C'est bien le chapelet qui a servi à l'étrangler. Il a été étranglé par derrière. Pas d'autre trace de violence.

A : - Ou il connaissait le meurtrier ou il ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

J : - Ouais. Pis pour les coutures là ?

C : - Les paupières, les narines, la bouche et les oreilles ont été soigneusement cousus, post-mortem.

S : - Exactement le même procédé que pour le Professeur !

J : - Les technos vont peut-être tirer quelque chose des fils. Anne, tes impressions ?

A : - A première vue, ça a l'air très ordonné. Même façon de procéder. Du travail propre. Il a pris tout son temps pour la mise en scène. Son inscription s'adresse à quelqu'un. Une sorte de compte à rebours. Un message adressé, mais à qui ? Qui est ce « Juste » ? Il faut donc s'attendre à avoir huit autres victimes. Mais qu'est-ce qui le motive ? Aviez vous des suspects pour le meurtre du Professeur ?

S : - Non aucun. C'était un homme sans histoire qui n'avait pas de famille. Très respecté de ses collègues et apprécié par ses étudiants. L'enseignement était toute sa vie. Au début, on a privilégié la thèse d'un crime maquillé pour brouiller les pistes mais maintenant avec cette nouvelle victime, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série et que le Professeur se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

A : - Ou faisait partie de la série. C'est urgent de découvrir en quoi elle consiste. Je vais rejoindre Dufour et Mayrand sur la scène de crime.

J : - Très bien. On vous attend au SAS. J'ai demandé au Kid de faire des recherches sur les liens entre les deux victimes…

D : - Allo Anne, Tu veux tu un p'tit pain ? Les autres sont pas avec toi ?

A : - Ils sont allés direct au SAS. Puis l'inscription ?

M : - Là, sur le mur. Le boulanger a été trouvé juste là.

A : - C'est très bien écrit.

M : - Qu'essais tu de dire ? Qu'il a raison ?

A : - Non, qu'il a une belle écriture, aucune faute. Le « es » a été rayé exprès.

D : - Tu vois ça comment ?

A : - C'est le même message intentionnel que pour le premier. Il essaye de nous dire quelque chose là !

M : Ca serait bien qu'on comprenne avant qu'il recommence !

D : - Bon, bah on a fini icitte. Tu viens tu Anne ?

A : - J'arrive…

De retour au SAS, Anne surpris une conversation entre Johnson et Sixtine :

S : - Bon, je vais y aller Gabriel. Il faut que je me trouve un hôtel.

J : - Voyons viens à la maison !

S : - T'es sûr que je ne vais pas te déranger ?

J : - Bien au contraire !

Sixtine s'approcha de Johnson et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Anne sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Johnson pouvait bien être avec quelqu'un, c'était bien elle qui l'avait repoussé. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait aussi mal ? Ca ne se pouvait pas qu'elle soit jalouse ! Elle qui ne pouvait, ne voulait l'aimer ! Insensé.

P : - Anne ?

Elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Etienne s'approcher, un livre à la main.

A : - Oui ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

P : - Je pense. Voilà, j'ai fait une recherche sur le « Juste » et j'ai trouvé ceci. C'est un roman de Pierre-Baptiste Renard. C'est un auteur d'œuvres ésotériques. Et voici sa dernière, parue l'an passé, intitulée « Les Yeux du Juste ».

A : - On devrait attendre les autres.

P : - Aye, tout le monde, on a quelque chose là !

J : - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

A : - Peut-être un lien avec les meurtres. Ecoutez ça c'est l'introduction :

« Le Mal est une entité prête à déferler sur l'humanité. Les signes sont là. Mais les Yeux du Juste appartiennent à un jeune innocent au cœur pur, seul capable de les discerner : ces dix êtres malveillants envoyés sur Terre pour nous dévorer, métaphoriquement parlant. Sa venue est la seule chance de survie de l'Etre Humain. Lorsque sonnera l'heure, il se dressera tel un bouclier et éliminera les menaces une à une. Pour mener à bien sa quête, les puissances divines marcheront à ses côtés… »

D : - Ca a l'air assez fucké, merci !

A : - La clef est dans le livre.

J : - Bon, à toi de comprendre où est la serrure quand t'auras la clef ! On verra ça demain, il est tard.

Anne se réfugia dans la lecture. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Johnson chez lui avec Sixtine…

P : - Anne !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

P : - T'as dormi ici ?

A : - J'ai fini le livre.

M : - Allo, le boss est pas encore arrivé ?

D : - Mais je te gage un cent qu'il va être de bonne humeur !

M : - Je te suis pas sur ce coup là, trop évident !

P : - Ouais !

A : - Les gars ! Il faut qu'on avance là.

D : - Crisse, T'es plate Anne ! On dirait que t'es la seule pour qui ça fasse pas l'affaire !

J : - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

D : - Rien Gabriel. Passé une bonne nuit ?

J : - You bet !

D : - Et ta visite ?

J : - Elle va nous rejoindre plus tard. Des choses à régler avec son bureau. Puis Anne, t'as lu le livre ?

A : - Et oui, faut bien qu'il y en ait qui travaille ! Comme je le pensais, le livre explique tout.

C'est l'histoire du sauvetage du monde par un jeune étudiant qui se trouve être « les Yeux du Juste ». Le seul humain capable de repérer et détruire les 10 entités maléfiques chargées de détruire l'humanité. L'unique façon de s'en débarrasser est une sorte de rituel. Il faut l'étrangler avec un chapelet, représentant la main de Dieu, puis faire en sorte que la substance de l'entité, une sorte d'âme, ne puisse s'échapper. Pour ce faire, il faut coudre les yeux, la bouche, le nez et les oreilles. Les bras en croix, signe de repentance et sans aucun apparat. Et finalement, le message avertit le mal que nul ne peut se camoufler aux « Yeux du juste » et qu'il connaît leurs nombres et les éliminera un à un. Le livre se compose de 10 parties. Chacune expliquant les différentes entités à combattre.

J : - Tu penses donc que le tueur s'imagine être ce « Juste » et agir pour le bien de l'humanité ?

A : - Il s'est complètement identifié à ce « Juste ». Il pense être en mission sacrée et rien ne l'arrêtera avant qu'il n'est complété sa liste.

J : - Et comment il choisit ses victimes ? Au hasard ?

A : - Oh, non, il ne laisse rien au hasard. Non il agit selon son interprétation du livre.

Dans le livre, la première entité est « celle qui manipule la pensée ». Dans sa réalité, c'est devenu un prof de philosophie. Je pense que ça doit être un de ses étudiants. Qu'une de ses pensées philosophiques a été à l'origine de cette identification, le point de départ.

J : - Le Kid ?

P : - Oui je vais éplucher la liste des étudiants.

J : - Puis pour la deuxième victime ?

A : - « Celle qui empoisonne le corps du Christ ». Et par quoi est symbolisé le corps du Christ ?

J : - Le pain !

A : - Exactement. Je pense qu'il devait connaître ce boulanger et peut-être a-t-il changé sa recette.

D : - Maudit fucké !

M : - C'est trop weird !

A : - Un esprit faible ayant besoin de se sentir utile et reconnu et quoi de plus valorisant que de sauver le monde ? Il faut voir l'auteur. Je suis sûre qu'il a essayé ou peut-être même déjà communiqué avec lui.

J : - Dufour, Mayrand vous vous en occupez.

D : - Ok Gabriel.

M : - D'accord on y va…

J : - Bravo Anne.

A : - Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite là. On l'a pas encore attrapé !

Le téléphone sonna.

J : - Johnson ! Quoi ? Où ça ? On a un autre cadavre !

S : - Bonjour

J : - Ah, tu tombes bien. On a une autre victime…

J : - Qui a trouvé le corps ?

Agent : - Son assistante. Elle est sous le choc.

J : - Ca se comprend. C'est un peu spécial comme crime ! Anne, peux tu voir ce qu'elle a à dire ?

A : - Oui, mais je veux voir le corps.

A : - Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

As : - Pas vraiment. C'était vraiment un bon patron.

A : - Est-ce qu'il travaille tout seul ici ?

As : - Oui, c'est son cabinet pour les rendez-vous pré ou post opératoires. Les interventions se font dans la clinique juste à côté.

A : - C'était quoi sa spécialité ?

As : - Le Docteur Bartrand est chirurgien esthétique, spécialisé dans les visages.

A : - Merci, vous devriez rentrer chez vous…

J : - Alors ?

A : -« Celle qui camoufle le visage du mal. »

J : - Hein ?

A : - C'était un chirurgien esthétique.

J : - Tu vois, c'est le même schéma. Plus que 7 ! J'espère que les gars vont avoir quelque chose là.

A : - Oui, cela serait un bon timing.

J : - Tu es sûre de tes théories ?

A : - Oui complètement. Mais vous pouvez toujours lire le livre vous-même. C'est sûr que vous aviez mieux à faire la nuit dernière !

J : - Aye, y a tu un problème ?

A : - Aucun, mais c'est pas votre genre de douter de moi !

J : - Qui te dis que c'est ce que je fais ?

A : - Ca se sent !

Anne sortit dans la rue. Elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De comprendre qui pouvait être la prochaine victime, « celle qui répand le vice ». Elle prit un taxi et se rendit au SAS…

P : - J'ai réduit la liste à trois noms. Ils ont de la famille à Montréal, et comme l'année scolaire est finie, ils sont icitte.

A : - J'espère que les autres vont nous ramener de quoi…

D : - Oui, ma chouette, on a quelque chose !

M : - L'auteur se souvient d'un jeune qu'il a rencontré dans un bar, il y a deux mois environ, pour lui dire qu'il se savait être l'élu et qu'il savait par où commencer sa mission. Que les Yeux du Juste allaient enfin s'animer.

D : - Il a pensé que le jeune avait virer une picotte ! Mais il se souvient du nom qu'il lui a donné : Juste Provost.

P : - Bingo, je l'ai sur ma liste !

J : - Trouvez le moi ! Anne je peux te parler ?

A : - De quoi ?

J : - Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Partir comme ça, avec un meurtrier dans le décor !

A : - Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi !

J : - Voyons, tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai. Dis moi qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? Anne ?

Il avait posé la main sur son épaule. Elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

A : - Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'étiez pas inquiet hier soir de me laisser seule avec le livre !

Elle tourna les talons laissant Johnson figé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Il soupira, la suivit du regard et entra dans son bureau.

Parent réussit à trouver l'adresse de Provost. Johnson et Sixtine furent les premiers sur les lieux. Juste était dos à la porte. Il s'apprêtait à étrangler une jeune femme. Une prostituée. Alors tout se passa très vite, il se retourna, sortit un gun et visa Sixtine. Johnson la poussa et reçut la balle à l'abdomen. Mayrand tira à son tour et Provost s'écroula.

Anne se précipita vers Johnson. Il avait du mal à respirer. Une tâche de sang grossissait sur sa chemise.

J : - Anne…

A : - Chut, ne parlez pas. Les secours arrivent.

Anna serra Johnson contre elle. Elle ne sentait presque plus les battements de son cœur. Elle lui murmura :

Ne me laissez pas, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner… J'ai besoin de vous… Ne me faites pas ça… S'il vous plait…

Les ambulanciers l'écartèrent et mirent Johnson sur un brancard. Jean-Marie releva Anne et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il allait s'en sortir. Qu'il lui promettait. Anne sanglotait.

A : - J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien il était important pour moi.

D : - Tu pourras bientôt le lui dire. C'est qu'il est solide, Gabriel. C'est un dur, on en fait plus des comme ça. Viens je t'emmènes à l'hôpital…

S : - Anne, je suis désolée…

A : - C'est pas votre faute. Il est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour sa gang. Il tient beaucoup à vous je pense.

S : - Pas autant qu'à vous ! Voyons, il est complètement fou de vous. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes la seule à l'ignorer !

A : - Ca c'était avant votre arrivée. Vous avez un passé ensemble et de plus je n'ai cessé de le repousser.

S : - Nous avons une très belle amitié. Réciproque et sans aucun équivoque à aucun moment. D'ailleurs vous êtes plus mon genre !

A : - Pardon ?

S : - Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas de cette façon.

A : - Euh, je n'avais pas remarqué...

S : - Trop occupée à me détester ! Ah la jalousie !

A : - Non c'est que…

D : - Docteur, comment va-t-il ?

Dr : - L'opération s'est bien déroulée. La balle lui a perforé le colon. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Les prochaines heures vont être critiques. Mais il se bat.

D : - Peut-on le voir ?

Dr : - Juste la famille.

D : - Vas-y Anne… C'est sa femme…

Dr : - Madame, l'infirmière va vous emmener près de votre mari.

Johnson se réveilla peu à peu. Tous ses sens étaient comme au ralenti. Chaque respiration lui faisait mal. Il sentit une présence près de lui. Anne était à son chevet. Assisse près de son lit, elle était endormie. Sa main droite emprisonnait la sienne. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui. Elle parla tout bas.

I : - Bienvenue parmi nous, Monsieur Johnson. Comment allez vous ?

J : - Je me sens très bien.

I : - Votre femme a veillé sur vous. Deux jours que vous dormez. Elle n'a pas voulu vous quitter.

J : - Ma femme !

I : - Elle va être soulagée. Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Je vous dit que c'est beau un amour comme ça ! Je vais prendre vos signes vitaux… Tout est beau. Le Docteur va bientôt venir.

J : - Merci.

Il sourit, il était bien, Anne à ses côtés. Se sentant observée, elle se réveilla et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Johnson. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise mais tellement contente. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

A : - J'ai eu vraiment très peur ! Faites plus ça !

J : - On s'est tu marié pendant que je dormais ?

A : - Seule la famille est admise tant que vous n'étiez pas stabilisé.

J : - T'aurais pu dire que j'étais ton père !

A : - Vous savez très bien que je ne le pensais pas. J'ai juste dit ça pour que vous arrêtiez avec vos questions, surtout devant les gars !

J : - Alors dis-moi ce que tu penses ?

A : - Vous comptez beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. C'est juste que j'aie besoin de temps pour exprimer mes sentiments, c'est pas facile…

J : - Tout ce que tu veux ! Moi je demande juste un baiser. Histoire de guérir mes blessures !

Anne sourit, s'approcha de Johnson et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Anne sût alors que cet homme était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter la rédemption à laquelle elle inspirait. Ce ne serait pas une route facile mais pour la première fois, elle était prête à en parcourir un peu à chaque jour.

« Qui sommes nous simples profanes pour comprendre la mission sacrée des Yeux du Juste ? Prions juste pour qu'il puisse la mener à bien avant le temps appartit ou tout ne sera plus que chaos. Et fou celui qui voudra stopper son action en plein vol. Car lui seul sera les reconnaître ces entités :

01 – Celle qui manipule la pensée

02 – Celle qui empoisonne le corps du Christ

03 – Celle qui camoufle le visage du Mal

04 – Celle qui répand le vice

05 – Celle qui profère des mensonges

06 – Celle qui hait son prochain

07 – Celle qui refuse de cultiver son jardin

08 – Celle qui tue l'espérance

09 – Celle qui n'écoute pas les voix

10 – Celle qui juge sans savoir »

Virginie Céline


End file.
